


Flowers

by IRLLalnableHector



Category: Yogscast
Genre: F/M, Flux Buddies, Rule The World, agnst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-17
Updated: 2016-03-17
Packaged: 2018-05-27 06:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6274036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRLLalnableHector/pseuds/IRLLalnableHector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically Sjin has a crush but that crush ain't havin it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flowers

The paths were filled with workers. Carpenters, miners, and everything in between. The king, Sjin, walked proudly heading toward the town hall to refill the door or whatever Kings do at two in the afternoon. He walked swiftly, muttering soft apologize and excuse mes under his breath as he pushed and slide between people. The workers grew hungry and immediately headed towards town hall. As they moved one bumped into Sjin causing the wheat in his hands fall.  
"Awe damn..." Sjin sighed as he leant down to scoop the food into his arms.  
"Sjin?"  
A familiar voice called, the sound sweet but a toughness behind the vowels. Sjin's eyes lifted to see the owner of the nice voice, Kim, with her hands behind her back and her eyes looking right at him. She always had that same look in her eyes. One of confidence and kindness. But when Sjin got to see it... It sent waves to his heart making it pound and flutter. Which is exactly what happened just then as he stumbled with the bread.   
"Kim!" He said with a smiled and a brush of pink embarrassment on his cheeks.   
"Are you busy?..." She asked questioningly eyeing the bread and holding the books she had in her hand closer to her side.   
"I just gotta feed the workers but after I'm good...." He repiled, "was there something you needed?"  
Kim nodded and gestured to the town hall as a way of saying go ahead. Sjin replied with a nod and jogged over refilling the chests and letting his people eat. He returned and rubbed his hands on his pants to clean off the flour of the bread.  
"So uh... Whatcha need?" He asked to continue their conversation and lead her to his main house.   
"Well uh... Me and Duncan..."  
-Duncan.... Right... Sjin thought with a sigh and continued to listen-"We need to travel to this new dimension and I need your help with some flowers that are needed to make the portal..." She explained and pulled out her book of dimensions pointing to a page. Sjin awkwardly side stepped behind her and looked at the page nodding. "Yeah I have all those... Not quiet grown fully but I have them... How about I bring them to you tomorrow? They should be good by then..." He mummbled and scratched at his beard.   
"That'd be awesome! Thanks, Sjin!" She said happily and stood atop her tippy toes placing a small kiss to his cheek.   
"Gotta go!" She called as she dashed off back to the flux buddies base. Sjin watched the small figure dash away a blush growing on his cheeks. His hand slowly lifted to brush his finger tips across the kissed skin. A small smile cracked on his lips. 

The King strode across the field, flowers in his grip, smile plastered on his tanned face. - I hope she'll give me another kiss... - Sjin thought to himself and smiled foundly at the thought and looked down at the flowers in his hands. They were bundled togther tied up with a purple bow with small accents on the fabric. He felt proud of his taken thought into the bouquet and hoped he'd see it too. He bounded up to the Flux buddy gates and looked around the area.   
"Kim!... Kim! I got ya the flowers!" Sjin practically sang into the area with a large smile.   
"In the noodle shop, Sjin!"   
Kim called back and the king smiled even bigger as he headed towards the shop.   
"So whatcha cooki-" Sjin's breath caught as he opened the door to see a giggling Kim being held by Duncan as she cooked.  
"O-oh..." Sjin paused as Kim escaped Dunc's grasp.   
"S-Sorry, Sjin! Thank you so much." She said nervously, still a blush on her cheeks from Dunc's actions. Sjin swallowed down his hurt feelings and handed the flowers to her.   
"There... Well I ugh... I gotta go, bye." He said in a rush and quickly turned leaving the base as tears formed in his eyes and his chest got tight.   
Kim watched as the tall figure left with a growing pain in her heart.


End file.
